The Highschool Life
by kawaiipotato123
Summary: Lucy begins her highschool life again at Fairy Tail High after moving from Saber Tooth High. She hopes her highschool life will go more smoothly according to her plans now but she meets someone special who changed her life but who? [Lucy & ?]
1. Bad Day or Good Day?

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Today was Lucy's first day at Fairy Tail High the well-known highschool in Magnolia after moving from Saber Tooth High.

"Alright it's your first day at Fairy Tail High try to make many friends as you can" Lucy says to herself to calm down, standing at the front of the gate. As she walks through the gates to Fairy Tail High.

The boys were staring at her chest making her feel uncomfortable and saying "Pervert!" as one of them were trying to touch her at same time hit on her. Almost, making Lucy do her 'Lucy kick' at the boy's face with rage.

Lucy quickly walks off the classroom making Lucy sigh, feeling already tired on her first day.

"Where's 2B?" Lucy speaks to herself quietly as she looks for the bell ring as Lucy walks through the empty corridors. She sees a sign saying '2B'.

"Alright people, my names is Miss Evergreen and I will be your home tutor for this year" Evergreen said as she writes her on the chalkboard.

Looking around then classroom, noticing a few people she knew who she taught or who had as a home tutor last year. She cursed her luck of seeing the ones who hate her the most thinking 'this is going to a great year for me'.

She continues "Today, we are expecting a new transfer student joining us" Evergreen says as she lifts up her glasses.

Lucy enters in the classroom. Seeing boys eyes widen and some do a little whistle to her as the girls gave her a smile and some just stared at her. Making Lucy feel even more uncomfortable.

"Introduce yourself to the class" Evergreen whispers to Lucy.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 17 years old and I transferred from Saber Tooth High" Lucy says. She hears whispering and thinking 'there's going be a lot of rumors about me'.

"Alright now Lucy there's are empty seat next to the window, so sit there for now" Evergreen says as she points to the empty desk.

Lucy walks over to the empty desk and takes a seat.

Miss Evergreen continues with the class about her expectations, her rules, etc.

Lucy slowly starts to daydream, then she looks outside the window to see the school's racing track, tennis court, football pitch, etc. Thinking 'wow this school is pretty big' without paying much attention earlier on, to the school size as she entered the school.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Evergreen shouts out her name. "Yes miss" Lucy says as she was startled by her shouting her name. "Good, now pay attention closely miss Heartfilia" Miss Evergreen grin on her face. Lucy saw everyone stare at her then turns back to the front.

'Just great' both of them cursing their luck.

'She thinks she has the guts to not pay attention to me even on your first day here, well think again miss' Evergreen thought feeling this year going be good year after all.

On the other hand Lucy felt embarrassed 'Yeah aren't we just going to get along fine through this year' she thought.

Second lesson was on and Lucy found out she had literature and Miss Evergreen was her literature teacher. 'Could my day get any worser?' Lucy thought as she questioned herself.

When second lesson ended, Lucy felt relived that she had break then PE next. As Lucy grabs a packet of crisp and an apple out off her bags and heads to school's roof top.

Lucy admired the view from the school's roof as the wind blew through her golden yellow hair. She notices was alone on top of the school's roof.

Lucy ate her apple and packet of crisp and checks the time on her phone '10:15am'. Lucy was thinking 'got five minutes left until break finishes I better head over to the changing rooms but I don't know where they are, I should ask one of the girls in my PE' as she heads to the classroom to grab her stuff.

As she arrives she sees a short girl with blue wavy hair at shoulder length with strands of hair framing her face with an orange hair band in her hair looking like a middle schooler and dark olive-green eyes with a mixture of brown with another girl same height as Lucy with brown hair that reached midway against her back with indigo eyes. Talking to each other.

"Excuse me, but do you two have PE next?" Lucy asks politely. "Yes we do, you want to walk up with us to PE? Since it's your first day at Fairy Tail High" the short girl asks. "Yes please" Lucy answers back formally.

The girls guided Lucy to the changing rooms. "My name is Levy McGarden and my friend next me is Cana Alberona" as Levy introduce herself and Cana. "It's a pleasure to meet you Levy and Cana" Lucy says politely and formal. "You don't need to so formal Lucy" Cana says as she swings one of her arms around Lucy's neck. "Yeah aren't we friends?" Levy agrees with Cana and questioning Lucy with a smile. "Yeah we are friends" Lucy says with a smile on her face.

The girls reached to the changing rooms in time and changed way into a top and shorts considering it was a nice sunny weather today.

Lucy was out of breath as she runs the track for the thrid time and still in 1st place, thanks to her night and sometimes morning jogs she does to keep fit, heathy, in shape and to release her stress sometimes.

When Lucy finished her the third around in no time as she sits down, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Levy toss Lucy a cold drink. "Thanks Levy" Lucy says still out of breath as she takes a sip out of the cold drink. "Lucy I'm just amazed you can run the track 3 times and not lose your place" Levy says with amazement. "Oh please don't say that your making me blush" Lucy blushes slightly. "Oh Lucy" as Levy rolls her eyes at Lucy.

"Let's go anyway Lucy" as Levy walks off leaving Lucy behind. "Hey Levy wait for me!" Lucy shouts out to Levy. "Hurry up Lucy!" Levy shouts at her back as she waves with a smile on her face, making Lucy run again.

Forth lesson started it was science, Levy and Cana had different lesson to Lucy, so Lucy was alone. Lucy hears girls screaming from outside the classroom. Two boys enter in the classroom, one had salmon pink spiky hair with onyx eyes and other black spiky hair with midnight blue eyes both slightly tanned.

"Good bye, my darlings!" pinky says as winks at the girls making them scream even more. The other one, gives them blows a kiss making the girls faint to the ground. Lucy thought 'Playboys more like heart breakers' as she looks at though the window, waiting for lesson to begin.

One of them sees Lucy and pulls a grin as he walks over to Lucy. "Yo, what's up babe? My name is Gray Fullbuster" Gray says. "Don't call me babe Gray" Lucy says in an annoyed tone. 'she's a feisty one' Gray thought. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" pinky says places his hand in Lucy's shoulder surprising her making Lucy sigh afterwards.

"My name is Lucy Heartifila and who are you?" Lucys asks pinky as she lifts his hands off her shoulder and glares at him. "Come on sweetie don't be like that and my name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu says in a soft tone. "Just please leave me alone Natsu and Gray, anyway class is about to begin" Lucys points out to the teacher as he walks into the classroom.

Natsu took the seat next to Lucy and Gray took the seat in front of Lucy and both smile back at her as she rolled her eyes both at them as she heard girls moan and she saw some glare at her with jealousy making Lucy feel uncomfortable. 'Just great today isn't my day' Lucy thought as she looks out through window avoiding eye contact with them. Both of them turn to look at each other and shrugged as they look to the front.

Lucy remembered lunch was half way through lesson and just in time the teacher let's the students off to lunch as for Lucy she grabs her bag and head straight up to the school's roof again. She ate her lunch in peace as she read a book, Lucy buyed recently and enjoying every page she reads. Lucy checks her time "1:45pm", thinking 'I better head back now' as she packs up her stuff and walks back to lesson.

When fourth lesson ended, Lucy quickly ran out of classroom hoping both of them won't talk to her. She walked to last lesson maths, finding out she was on her own once again.

She heard the bell ring meaning school was over. She packed all her stuff and left class like everyone else. As she walked out of the school to see Levy waiting at the gate.

"Hey Levy" Lucy shouts. "Heya Lucy" Levy says as Lucy runs up to her.

"Do you want to walk home together?" Levy asks. "Yeah!" Lucy says sounding excited for some reason. "Don't worry I saw you walking the same way this morning so I thought I could walk up with you rather than walking on my own" Levy says.

Both walked together, finding out each other interests were the same and trading each other's phone numbers.

"Hey Lucy" Levy says. "Yeah what's up?" Lucy asks Levy. "Can I call you Lu-chan? You don't mind right?" Levy asks. "I don't mind you calling me Lu-chan since now I can call you Levy-chan" Lucy says with a smile on her face as Levy reaches out to hug Lucy as Lucy hugged her back.

"See yeah Levy-chan!" Lucy shouts out to Levy since the both arrived at Lucy's apartment. "See yeah Lu-chan!" Levy shouts out waving to Lucy.

Lucy went to grab her keys out of the school bag and unlocks the door as she enters in while locking it up again. Heads up the stairs to a door and she unlocks the door and enters in to lock the door again.

"Home sweet home" she says to herself. As Lucy dumps all her bags on to the couch and head straight to her bedroom to get change as she checks the time on her phone '3:45pm'.

After finish changing she heads straight to the kitchen to cook something up dinner thinking 'what should I have for dinner today?' she questions herself as she looks in the fridge to find some fish and other ingredients. She finishes cooking her grilled fish with soup and rice as she ate the dinner while watching some cartoon programmes on TV feeling like a 5-year-old again.

As Lucy finishes her dinner, she takes the dishes into the kitchen to clean up and goes on her laptop and for an hour. She checks the time '4:45pm' and decide to do some homework.

Lucy finshes the homework with no time to spare as Lucy checks the time again '5:15pm'. She nods and heads straight back into her bedroom to change again into her jogging bottoms that reached above her ankle and a top and heads out go for her daily routine jogs.

She comes back to the apartment all covered in sweat, out of breath and feeling tired.

Lucy walks straight to the bathroom to have a long and relaxing bath. After finishing her bath, she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body feeling refreshed as Lucy let her wet hair down.

Heads off to the bedroom to get dress and dry her hair off. Later on, she comes out of the bedroom in her pjs. (In a tank top with matching trousers)

Walks over to her wooden desk and sits down to a old leathery book as she grabs her pen and opens her book to write what happened so far to her today. After a while she yawns and stretches in the chair, checking the time '9:45pm'.

She heads straight to the bathroom as she rubs her eyes and brushes her teeth and heads back to the bedroom to sleep.

She tucks herself in to bed as she hugs onto a Plue a little snowman against her chest. She hoped tomorrow will be a better day. As she falls asleep peacefully away.

* * *

Hello people!

Yes purple eyes as I look up some pictures of Cana on google if you don't believe me go look it up for yourself! Anyway, move that to the side. I wanted to make a fanfic highschool themed. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review of what you think of it so far. Stay in tune people for the next chapter!

Be warned it might be while I can upload the next chapter because I got school, so I haven't got much free time now shamefully. But I have planned to make some new stories and more chapters during my holidays... so yeah! I will make up for this by adding way more chapters frequently on my holidays (meaning sitting at home doing nothing much these days now for me anyway) I try my best to upload them time to time. So you need to be patience!

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)/


	2. Introducing the Gang

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy woke up in the morning hearing her alarm go off with tears in her eyes as she rubs the tears off. 'Thank god it was a dream, well more of a nightmare' Lucy thought as she grabs her phone to turn off the alarm and checks time '7:15am'.

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and brushes her hair out deciding to put it up in a ponytail today letting strands of hair framing her face perfectly.

She heads back to the bedroom to get change into her school uniform. Comes out of the bedroom and walks to the kitchen to make some toast.

After finishing her toast topped with strawberry jam, she takes a note to buy some food and stuff and look for a job to pay the rent.

Lucy grabs her bags, checking she got everything before going to school. As Lucy heads out of her apartment and she sees Levy waiting outside her apartment.

As she runs up to Lucy shouting "heya Levy-chan!" catching the girl's attention and shouts back at Lucy "heya Lu-chan!" as she waves at Lucy.

They walk together to school and class. They both see Cana talking to other people the both walk over to her as Cana's friends walk off to class.

"Good morning Cana" both synchronised together to Cana as she turns around to see Levy and Lucy and let's out a little laugh. "I see now, I'm glad you two have become friends, well by the look of it best friends I mean just in a matter minutes" Cana says with a smile on her face as she walks to her desk.

Making Levy and Levy look back at each other and shrug as they both went back to their seats. In time as Miss Evergreen walks in the silent room to see everyone staring at her.

She starts home tutor. Nothing much happened but hearing Miss Evergreen talk and talk, which gave Lucy a headache as she rubs her temples.

When it was over Lucy went to second lesson history. She almost fell asleep until the teacher shouts "Lucy Heartfilia pay attention to the front" starling her. "Yes miss" Lucy replies back.

Lucy sighs feeling it's been forever she last saw Levy wondering how she was doing as second lesson finished and breaks comes. Lucy decides to have a break on the school's roof again.

As Lucy walks out to the school's roof to look at the stunning view, until out of nowhere someone grabs her waist like a gentle hug from behind scaring Lucy. "Eek" Lucy squeals quietly.

"Hey isn't this a beautiful view babe?" Lucy hears a familiar voice. As she turns around to find herself staring into onyx eyes as they stared back into her chocolate brown eyes, to see pink hair and a big smile on certain someone face. 'Of course' Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes at him as he raised one eyebrow up questioning her.

"What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asks as she tries to escape the boy's grip. "You wanna make out?" Natsu says straight to the point with grin coming closer and closer for a kiss as Lucy tried her hardest to not blush. "Wow, hold on fellow" Lucy says pushing back the guy as she slightly blushes meaning she failed miserably trying to not blush as Natsu notices.

"Come on, I know you want to babe, no one will know expect us two" he whispers to Lucy as he leans in but Lucy pushed him away in results Lucy manage to get away from Natsu. "Leave me alone and I don't like you at all!" Lucy confirms as she shouts at Natsu. "But you were blushing earlier on, even now your blushing" Natsu points out while he grins as he teases the girl at the same time. Making Lucy feel annoyed as she tries to hide her blushes.

Lucy folds her arms across her chest, making Natsu stare at her chest 'wow she must be a double D or D" Natsu thought. As Lucy stared at him as she raises one eyebrow up. She taps her feet as Natsu noticing Lucy pulling an annoyed face.

"I will never fall in love with you in a billion years, I bet if you can even tried to make me fall in love with you it will never happen" Lucy confesses to Natsu making him do the same pose as Lucy and pull the same face as her. "Are you challenging me Lucy? I hear" Natsu says questioning her. "What if I was?" Lucy replies back questioning back at him.

"I will take the on the challenge to make you fell in love with me" Natsu confesses sounding determined. "In your dreams mate nor you will never get a chance" Lucy says as she rolled her eyes at Natsu, while thinking 'it's about time to go to class now' as she walks off to class. Leaving Natsu grinning at Lucy as she walks off.

Third lesson begins Lucy had maths, still on her own feeling lonely, as she plays around with her pen. Moments later Lucy grabs a little notebook out of her pocket and starts doodling in her notebook, off into her own world ignoring the teacher and people around her.

When thrid lesson finished, Lucy went to her next lesson art. Lucy really had no interest in art that much but she could say herself she is good at art not brilliant.

As she looks around the classroom to notices a large group of girls crowding around something. Lucy tried to see who it was over some girl's shoulder, to see dark midnight blue eyes staring into her chocolate brown eyes back and gives a small wink to her. Girls all screamed thinking Gray winked at them not Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes 'great! Out of people they have to put into my class' Lucy thought as she walks back to her seat and in time as the teacher arrives. The teacher tells the rest of the girls to go back to their lessons. Leaving a small of girls still crowd around Gray still as he comes over to Lucy to take a seat next to her. All the girls moaned and frowned at Gray with disappointment.

"Well, hello again cupcake" Gray says. "Cupcake? Please don't call me that" Lucy says in annoyed tone. "Okay how about sweetheart or angel or blondie..." Gray carries on. Lucy interrupts Gray "do you see me as a pet?" Lucy asks as she raises one eyebrow up question him. "Yes" Gray answers as he teases the girl. 'Dickhead' Lucy thought as she turned her head to the front.

Lucy draw some fruit in a bowl, thinking 'that's good so far' consider she a perfectionist. As she looks at Gray's drawing, it was a ice sculpture instead of a drawing. Lucy stared at his sculpture as he puts every detail of each fruits and the bowl itself.

"Wow Gray I never knew you were so good at making ice sculptures with every detail you put into" Lucy says as she admires the ice sculpture. "Well, my mum Ur did beautiful with every effort she puts into them and the finest detail to make ice sculptures and I was kinda inspired by my mum to make beautiful ice sculptures like hers" Gray says with a gentle smile. "I would like to see your mum's sculptures" Lucy says with smile. "Same here" Gray says softly with a hint of saddness."Why?" Lucy asks with curiosity.

Gray took a deep breath in and says "my mum..." Gray pauses for a moment as he bites his bottom lip and carries on "died in a car crash on a snowy night while she was rushing home for my 7th birthday from work" he says softly in a sorrow tone making Lucy feel guilty of asking him about his mum just remembering that terrible night. "I'm sorry Gray" Lucy apologises waving around her arms in panic. "Don't worry I'm fine now as you can see, I still visit my mother's grave from time to time, really don't worry about me" Gray tries to convinces Lucy he is fine as he tries his best to smile at Lucy like everything was alright.

Lucy saw tears forming in his eyes. Lucy suddenly hugs him. "I am truly sorry for your lost, you should have told me earlier that you didn't want to talk about your mother" Lucy says to Gray as she hugs him and he hugs her back. "It's alright, maybe I should have done that, but still I would have told you, yet now I have a feeling I can trust you as a friend" Grays says still hugging Lucy as the others girls gave her the dirty looks. "So do you want to be friends now?" Lucy asks. "Yeah let's be friends" Grays answers back.

It goes all silent between them. "Hey Gray" Lucy says as she breaks the silence between them. "Yes Lucy" Gray answers back. "Can you let go of me now?" Lucy asks. "oh yeah" Gray says as he let's go of Lucy and rubs the back of his head as he blushes a little. Making the girl even more jealous as the glare at Lucy.

Both of them carry on with their work until lunch came. Gray left first as he doesn't want to crowd around girls. Leaving Lucy on her own again.

'Hmmm...maybe today I should see Levy in the cafeteria today' Lucy thought as it would be more of a surprise for Levy. As Lucy walks out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

As Lucy arrived at the cafeteria the atmosphere was very loud and busy as Lucy straight away looked for a Levy.

Lucy walks around to find Levy, but notices large crowd of girls around the one table. Thinking 'let's go look some where else'. As she hears girls screaming "Natsu please be my boyfriend, Gray I love you, number one hottie Loke,... ". Making Lucy regret going to the cafeteria in the first place and should have sensibly choose to eat on top of the school's roof and gave up surprising Levy.

As Lucy turns around "Hey Lu-chan!" she hears a feminine voice from the table. 'Shit!' Lucy thought as she turns around to see blue head girl standing up waving at her as Lucy waves back saying "Hello Levy-chan". Lucy walks over to Levy feeling very nervous. "I introduce you to the gang" Levy says as Lucy stood next to her.

"Hey everyone meet Lucy Heartifila the new transfer student you heard about right?" as Levy introduce Lucy to her friends. "Yeah we all heard, so this is the new transfer student, anyway sorry for being rude my name is Erza Scarlet" Erza says politely. "She's the school vice president, leader of kendo club, member of the dojo club and she's also the seniors' class representative" Levy add on. Lucy thought 'wow she's must be busy all the time'.

"Don't worry she has a weak spot and that is strawberry cake" Levy winked back at Lucy. "Oh okay" Lucy takes a note.

"Next to Ezra is Jellal Fernandes" Levy says. "Hi Jellal" Lucy says with a smile. "Hello Lucy and it's a pleasure to meet you" Jellal says with a smile. "Anyway, he's the school's council president, leader of tennis, member of the dojo club..." Levy carries on as Lucy's sweat drops on her head. "I think that's enough Levy just look at Lucy" Jellal points to Lucy. Levy turns around to see the girl looking very confused already.

"Opps my bad, sorry Lu-chan if my made it a bit confusing" Levy apologies. "It's alright" Lucy says while a sweat drop appears on her head again.

"By the way, Erza likes Jellal and Jellal likes Erza, both of them don't notice it they like each other" Levy whispers to Lucy's ear. "Oh okay" Lucy grins at Erza and Jellal making both of them look at Lucy with confused face. Both looked at each other and shrugged as Erza carried on eating the strawberry cake.

"Carrying on there's Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox who moved to Fairy Tail High last term" Levy introduces the two. "Hello Juvia and Gajeel" Lucy waves at the two. "Yo" Gajeel says in a low tone. "Hello Lucy" Juvia says. "Juvia is the leader of swimming club and member of the art club and Gajeel is a member of the wrestling club" Levy continues on.

"Next to me is Loke Lion he is a member of the football club and a member of badminton " Levy says. "Hello Loke" Lucy says with a smile on her face. "Hello beautiful" Loke says as he gets out of his seat and kisses her hand in a gentle's man way as Lucy looked surprise yet creep out. "Don't worry Lucy he's always been like this to every girl he meets" Levy says. "Okay" Lucy says with a sweat drop on her head as she removes her hand from the boy's grip.

"Anyway, the last two are..." as Levy continues on as she introduces Natsu and Gray who are already fighting. Lucy and Levy both sweat drops on their heads, while Ezra pinches the bridge of her nose as she shakes her head to both sides, Jellal tries smiles like everything is normal, Gajeel just laughs at the two "hahaha couple of idiots they are", Juvia just admires Gray as he strips his top off "aha Gray-sama!" and Loke who was too busy flirting with the girls without noticing the boys fighting each other.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!?" Natsu shouts. "I GUESS I REPEAT IT AGAIN FOR YOU, I SAID YOU STUPID FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouts back. Both collides each other by head and start to push each other with their heads. "WHAT'D YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME ICE PRINCESS!?" Natsu still shouting. "OHH YOUR ON NOW BASTARD" Gray still shouting as well. "COME AT ME JERK" Natsu shouts.

Natsu raises his fists and hits Gray in the face. Gray punches back, but Natsu dodges and Gray kicks him in the gut. Which causes Natsu to fall on to the ground and grabs onto the Gray's leg and pulls making Gray fall onto the ground with Natsu. Both end up fighting on the ground. While the half of the girls cheered on for Natsu and the other half cheered on for Gray.

"Okay guys, break it up guys now" Erza jumps into the fight to break them up. As both sat back down and gave each other dirty looks.

"Don't worry Levy, I already met Gray and Natsu during my science and Gray is in my art" Lucy says. "Oh okay anyway, Gray is member of art club, member of the football team for Fairy Tail High and member of tennis club and Natsu is a leader of the football club, leader of rugby, memeber of the lacrosse..." Levy carries on talking about sports related clubs he is a part of. 'God he doesn't look like that type of person to be so active' Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu.

"What's up with you?" Nastu says coldly. "Nothing" Lucy hisses as she looks away. "I knew it you can't resist my gorgeous face, go ahead stare at me all you want" Natsu says as he teases the girl. "Actually who would look that face of yours" Lucy says coldly. "Ouch" Gray says and giggles to Natsu as Natsu gave him a dirty look.

"Anyway I'm very surprised you are take participation of some many clubs being all active and busy person, you don't look like it to me personally" Lucy gets her point across. "Hey should I take as a insult or compliment?" Natsu questions. "Both" Lucy simply replies back. Making Natsu frown at her and Gray laughs along with Gajeel.

"Anyway Lucy have you joined a club yet?" Levy asks. "Umm... I can't" Lucy says. "How come?" Natsu asks. "Well I'm looking for a part time job to pay off my rent, so I won't have as much free time" Lucy replies back as she scratches the back of her head. "Oh okay, by any chance you live alone?" Gray asks. "Yeah I live alone, why?" Lucy says. "Just asking" Gray says as he scrathes the back of his head.

Lunch finishes as Gray and Lucy head back to class together. It felt awkward between the between the two as they walk back together even when they were in class. Once forth lesson was over, Lucy sighs and heads to her next lesson literature.

Lucy was happy to see Levy and Cana again as the three have a little chat before lesson begins. Lucy takes her seat next to the window. As Miss Evergreen walks in and begins class.

Later on in the lesson, Lucy rubbed her temples once again thinking 'great another headache'. When Lucy hears the bells ring, she smiles as Miss Evergreen ends the class and gives her some homework to do.

Lucy packs up her things and walks over to Levy.

"Hey Levy, do you want to come shopping with me?" Lucy asks. "I'm sorry Lucy but I got some paper work to do" Levy says. "It's alright, do you want anything while I'm shopping?" Lucy asks again sounding very motherly. "I don't need anything" Levy says. "Okay" Lucy says as she leaves the classroom, goes to change her shoes and goes out through the gates to go shopping and possibly find a job.

* * *

Yo!

I know it's been a while I last updated this story, I did warn you in the 1st chapter anyway, but here you go people. I will continue on this chapter to the next chapter since it over 3,000 words (longest chapter I did so far including this part as well).

Please leave a lovely review of what you think of it so far. Add it to follow or your favourites. Stay in tune.

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)/


	3. The Job

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy walks down to town on her own. She recognizes some people from her school by the uniform they are wearing. At least they were walking with someone unlike her. Lucy felt lonely.

She enters in a supermarket. Lucy buys some food and supplies she needs. Something catches Lucy's eyes. Chocolate and snacks on offer for 20 jewels. 'Guess I buy them' Lucy thought as she goes to grab them and puts them into her basket.

Lucy walks out of the supermarket. She was holding at least two bags on each arm as she walks home. 'This should last for a while, in the mean time I should get a job before I run low of food and supplies' Lucy thought as she sighs.

Lucy comes across a club called 'Celestial Star Night' in big fancy writing. 'That sign will catch anyones attention specially at night' Lucy thought as Lucy spots a sign at the window saying "IN NEED OF AN EMPLOYER" in big writing. 'I better take that job no matter what' Lucy thought was she opens the doors to the club and enters in.

"Hello?!...excuse me?!...anybody here?!..." Lucy shouts as she pauses between her words but only the silence answers her questions. "Sorry! We are closed at the moment, come back later when the club's opened we will serve you then!" someone answers. "Oh I'm here for the job, since I saw your sign that you are in need of an employer!" Lucy shouts again. "Oh! I'm sorry, I will with you in a minute or two." in a feminine voice.

Lucy places down her groceries down on top of the table and decides to wander around the club before the woman comes out.

"Hello?" the woman says. "Oh sorry, my name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy says as she turns around, bows down and looks up to see a woman with white pale skin, long baby blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy and my name is Aquarius Mermaid" Aquarius says with a smile. "I show you the way, to the boss" Aquarius says as she guides Lucy through the club to the boss's room.

As they both arrive at the room. Aquarius turns around to face Lucy, to see Lucy with a worried and nervous expression. "Don't worry, people before you came here to take the job, but the boss didn't accept them" Aquarius says. "Personally I didn't like them due to their attitude and the way they behaviour, but for you it looks like we can get along finely" Aquarius adds on. Lucy felt a little more better after hearing Aquarius. "Thank you Aquarius!" Lucy says with smile.

Lucy knocks on the door. "Come in" someone says in a very deep voice. Lucy enters in to the room to see an old man with a gigantic beard. "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I'm here to apply for the job" Lucy says straight to the point. "Well, my name is Celestial Spirit King or you can call me Mr Spirit or Spirit King" Celestial says. "Please do take a seat Miss Heartfillia, please let me look at your CV?" Celestial asks. "Here you go sir" Lucy says as she grabs her CV from her bag.

It goes all silent between them as Lucy looks around the room.

"Well Miss Heartfilia, this is a very good CV specially for a highschool student" Celestial comments on. "Thank you sir" Lucy says. "May I ask, why do you need this job? Celestial asks. "I need this job to be able to pay off the rent since I live alone and be able to buy supplies and food for myself, plus this will look great on my CV because it will tell them I had experience in this job specially and I properly have a better chance of getting the job" Lucy answers. "Well, you are an independent one indeed" Celestial says. "Thank you again sir" Lucy says.

"So, I did get the job?" Lucy asks feeling uneasy. "In a matter of fact yes, how can I possibly miss a chance like this to find a person who is independent, who is young, who wants achieves higher goals in future like you Lucy" Celestial says. Lucy faces lightens up with happiness. "I am in your favour, thank you sir" Lucy says as she shakes Celestial's hand. "You will start work on this Friday at 9pm sharp" Celestial says. "Yes sir!" Lucy says as she gets up off her seat and walks over to the door knob.

"Oh Lucy!" Celestial shouts out. "Yes sir?" Lucy asks. "Here's our number, if you have any problems just give us a call" Celestial says. "Oh thank you Mr Spirit" Lucy says as she goes back to Celestial and grabs the card and walks over to the door. "Goodbye sir" Lucy says. "Goodbye Miss Heartfilia" Celestial says as Lucy opens the door and walks out as she closes it behind herself.

'Yes I finally got the job!' Lucy thought excitedly as she couldn't help herself to stop grinning like an idiot. Lucy walks back through the corridors and down the stairs as she turns around the corner she bumps into something.

"Eek" Lucy says as she rubs her nose that was in pain. "Lucy?" someone says sound familiar voice. As Lucy looks up to see Loke. "Hello Loke and sorry" Lucy says. "Your not the one that's ment to apologise, it's me I wasn't paying attention to what I was looking at and anyways, what are you doing here?" Loke asks. "Oh I was here to apply for the job" Lucy says. "Did you get the job?" Loke says impatiently as he grabs hold of Lucy's shoulders tightly. "Yes why?" Lucy asks. "Because I work here too" Loke says excitedly as he hugs the girl tightly. 'Is this a good or a bad thing that I am going to be working with Loke now?' Lucy thought.

"Loke?" Lucy asks. "Yes Lucy?" Loke asks. "Can you do me a favour and let go of me?" Lucy asks nicely. "Magic word?" Loke asks as he lifts his head off Lucy's shoulder to face Lucy, to be couple inches away from each other. "Please?" Lucy asks nicely. "What?" Loke says as he moves in closer. "Pretty please?" Lucy asks again nicely. "What?" Loke says softly as he smiles and moves in even closer that their noses touch each other. Lucy felt more warmth crawling up her checks. 'Cheeky little bastard' Lucy thought feeling all annoyed yet embarrassed. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lucy says. Loke smirks at Lucy and let's go of her.

"You're so easy to tease, I love to tease woman mainly but you are my favourite one to tease" Loke confirms. Lucy frowns at him as she walks pass him muttering something under her breath "Jerk". Lucy goes to grab her groceries and walks out the club without saying goodbye to Aquarius.

'Argh, I absolutely hate play boys' Lucy thought as she walks back home.

Lucy arrives at home as she closes the door behind her and locks it and toss the keys to the side of the table and walks off to the kitchen. She grabs the food and puts it in the fridge or cupboards. "Done!" Lucy says happily and checks time '6:30pm'. She decides to get change and head out jogging as she grabs the keys and phone and unlocks the door and locks up the door behind her and heads of jogging.

Later, she comes back jogging feeling tired and sweaty as she walks in to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. Around 30 minutes later, Lucy comes out of the bathroom in pjs and walks over to the kitchen and grabs something to eat as she walks over to the TV and switches it on as she does her homework at the same time. She checks her phone again '8:39pm'. Puts her homework in to her school bag and walks over to the desk as she let's out a small yawn and writes in her diary once again.

Once she was finished writing, Lucy stretches her arms and legs in the chair and let's out a bigger yawn and turns off TV and heads over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She finishes brushing her teeth, she walks to her bedroom as she turns off her lights into the bedroom.

She tucks herself in to bed. 'What a tiring day' she thought as she closes her eyes and drifts away into the world of dreams.

* * *

Yo!

Updating time for this fanfic! It's been a long time the last time I updated this fanfic. Sorry for the looong wait. I'm sorry there isn't any nalu in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter! (^-^)

Oh yeah! There will be more frequent updates from now on since I'm on holiday. YAY!

Anyway, please lease a review and stay in tune for the next update. (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (•_•')


End file.
